Starting Over
by Naleyfan416
Summary: Nathan is 30 and is trying to figure what is missing out of his life. Haley is 28 with two kids and trying to figure out where to go from here. Naley!
1. Ch1 Fresh Start

A/N: So I decided to make a few minor changes to this story and continue it! The first two chapters will look close to what it was, but I added a couple of things... hope you enjoy! Please review!

* * *

Taking a break from his career of playing basketball, a man decided to go back to his hometown for the next few months for some much needed relaxation. After all, he had been on the road playing for the Lakers for months now. Tree Hill, North Carolina was a rather small town, but to him it was the place that held all of his childhood. He had grown up here with his parents and older brother. His father passed away a few years ago due to a massive heart attack, but his mother still lived there and owned a little café in town. His brother had moved to New York to be with his girlfriend after college and was currently working on his second book. It seemed that everyone was living out their dream, but to him, there was something missing. All of his life he lived and breathed basketball. He had been playing since he was ten, and in Tree Hill, he was a legend. His brother played with him in high school, but had to quit due to a rare heart disease.

It seemed though that now at thirty, he wanted something more than just winning championships and playing the sport he loved. He realized that he was lonely and was tired of it. He wanted a family, someone he could come home to and someone he could love just as much as basketball, if not more. To most people, it might sound simple, but to him it wasn't. He had never been in love. Unlike his brother, he never stuck with one girl for very long. He was always the life of the party and every girl wanted to be with him. Looking back now, he isn't proud of his past and the choices he made, but wants to change it. This is why he came back to where it all began, to start over.

* * *

It had been six months since her husband died in a car accident. She was left to take care of their five year old son and their two year old daughter; she was only twenty-eight. Her family tried to help her, but it wasn't enough. She needed to get out of the town that held so many memories of him. She would miss her family, but she needed to move on from this, so she could be the mother her kids deserved. She had lived in this town her whole life and met her one true love there, but it was time to let go of the past. She needed a fresh start and she couldn't do it here. She transferred jobs to another town, Tree Hill, North Carolina, where she would be replacing a lady who transferred to Texas.

She had located a nice little house that was in her price range and would be moving in next week. She began packing up everything while managing to take of the kids. Ever since her husband's death, the kids have been what have kept her going. She knew that without them she probably would be in worse shape than she currently was in. Everything was packed up and ready to go, all that was left was to say goodbye to the only place she had ever been able to call home. She realized that she had stopped really living when he died, now it was time to start over.

* * *

Haley had just finished packing up her car. Mark and Kenzie were saying goodbye to their grandparents before the five hour trip to Tree Hill. Haley went and hugged her dad before giving her mom a hug as well. Lastly, she hugged her two older brothers before loading her kids in the car. "I'm going to miss you Haley-Bob," her mother said as Haley was getting into the car.

"I'll miss you guys too! I'll call you when we make it to town," she replied before starting her car and driving off.

Mark was sitting in the backseat playing with one of his action figures, while Kenzie began to doze off. After all, it was getting close to her nap time, so Haley turned on some soft music so she could sleep. After about an hour on the road, Mark quietly asked, "Mom, will there be anyone there for me to play with?"

"I'm not sure honey, but I'm sure it won't take you long to make some friends. Are you hungry?" she wondered.

"Not really. I can wait until sis wakes up," he said knowing she wouldn't be up for another hour or so.

"You know you are my favorite little man right?" she said smiling at him from her rearview mirror.

"Mom, I'm your only little man," he replied.

Haley just laughed and continued driving. Halfway to Tree Hill, Kenzie woke up and so Haley stopped at the first McDonalds that she saw. She got both kids out of their seats and took them inside. She ordered Mark a chicken nugget Happy Meal and herself a double cheeseburger before going to sit down. She fed Kenzie some of her fries and bits of her cheeseburger. After they were done eating, she strapped them back in their seats and got back on the road.

* * *

By the time they rolled into Tree Hill, Mark was sound asleep in the back seat and Kenzie was looking out the window. Haley pulled into the driveway of the new house and got the kids out. She went and unlocked the door and placed Mark on the couch. The movers had brought all of her furniture a few days ago and set everything up. She placed Kenzie on a blanket on the floor with some of her toys. Then she went out to her car and began hauling boxes inside. After everything was in the house, she didn't feel like cooking. She woke Mark up and loaded Kenzie in the stroller before asking, "How would you guys like to go see Tree Hill and get some dinner?"

Mark smiled and jumped up and down before saying, "Yay!" Kenzie just giggled at her brother.

They began walking aimlessly around the new town. Mark never strayed from her side until he noticed a man playing basketball. He looked up at his mom and asked, "Mom, look! Can I go watch him play?"

"Sure honey, but don't bug him alright," she said looking down into his blue eyes that she never could turn down. After all, it was the one trait he carried from his father along with his dark hair.

Mark ran over to the side of the court and sat down in the grass. The man didn't notice him at first, but then smiled at the little boy. "Hey little man, whatcha doing over there by yourself? Do you wanna play?" he asked.

"Can I?" Mark answered with a grin.

"Of course, what's your name?" he said holding the basketball out to the boy.

"Mark, but my mom told me not to bug you," Mark replied.

Nathan looked down at the boy and smiled, "You're not bugging me. I'm Nathan, by the way. You must be new in town. Did your family just move here?"

"Just my mom, my little sister, and me. We moved here this afternoon. They are over there playing on the swings. She said I could come watch you for a few minutes before we went to find something for dinner," Mark said before finally taking a breath.

"Well how about we play some basketball and then I'll take your family out for dinner afterwards," Nathan suggested.

"Ok," he said before taking the basketball, bouncing it, then throwing it at the net. Unfortunately, he missed the first time, but Nathan helped him out.

After about fifteen or so minutes, Haley made her way over to the guys. "Mark, it's time to go eat dinner. Thank the man for playing with you…" she started.

"Actually I was going to invite you to dinner with me. I know a good place in town that I would love to take you guys to. I'm Nathan, by the way. Mark tells me you just moved here," he says looking straight at her.

"Yea mom, can we go eat with Nathan," Mark begged.

"It seems my son isn't afraid to talk to strangers. I guess I can accept the offer though since I'm not familiar with the town yet. I hope he was on his best behavior though. He's been in a car all afternoon and needless to say he's a little hyper. I'm sorry if he bothered you. I'm Haley," Haley apologized.

"He was no problem at all. Since the place is not far, I thought we could walk and maybe you could tell me something about yourself," he wondered.

Haley just walked on with him in silence before finally saying, "I'm a widow with two kids."

Nathan was speechless for a few minutes. He wasn't sure quite what to say without sounding like an idiot. So he simply said, "I'm sorry."

* * *

They got to the café in a matter of minutes, but the walk had been eerily quiet after her confession. He held the door for them to go inside and they found a booth in the corner. Then he went and got a high chair for the little girl. "What's your name cutie?" he asked.

"Dada," she yelled. Haley froze for a second before tears rolled down her face. Kenzie had yet to talk, but 'dada' and 'hi' were the only two words in her vocabulary.

Nathan was stunned for the second time tonight. He didn't think before taking Haley in his arms and hugged her while she cried. Mark just sat next to his sister and watched the interaction between the two adults.

Haley finally pulled away and whispered, "I'm sorry about that. It's just she hasn't said that in over six months."

"I understand. Are you alright though? I can go get you some water or something if you want," he said worriedly. The waitress walked over just as he said this though.

"Well Nate, I didn't know you were coming in tonight, especially with company. Excuse my son for not introducing us, I'm Karen. What can I get for you?" she said with a genuine smile.

"Hello I'm Haley and these are my two kids, Mark and Kenzie. Can I get chicken nuggets with macaroni and cheese for them and a Caesar salad for me with two small waters and a sweet tea, please?" she stated.

"I'll have that out in a few minutes. Nate, I'm assuming you want your usual," she said. After he nodded, she walked to the back and started their order.

"You could have told me that your mom owned this place," she joked.

Nathan smirked before adding, "What would have been the fun in that?"


	2. Ch2 Breakfast time

A/N: So here's an updated version of chapter two as well! Please review and I'll try to update soon! I'm also working on some new stories _Facing Life's New Discoveries _and _A Place I Called Home_, if you are interested in checking them out as well!

* * *

After they finished eating, the kids were starting to get tired. Nathan offered to walk them home after saying bye to his mom. The walk to the house was short without much talking. As soon as they got there though, Haley asked, "Would you like to come in for a few minutes? I have to put the kids in bed, but I'll be right back."

"I'll wait here on the porch. It's a nice night out anyway," he said as she headed inside to take care of the kids. He leaned against the railing and looked up at the night sky. It had been awhile since he'd seen this view. After all, Los Angeles had so many lights and buildings that it was hard to see the sky much less the stars. His mind began to drift about Haley and what she must have gone through losing her husband and all.

Haley came back out on the porch and went and stood next to him. "The stars are beautiful tonight," she softly said, "I wanted to thank you again for tonight though."

"It was no problem. I actually had fun tonight, which I haven't been able to say in years. Your kids are amazing and you are such a wonderful mom to them. I admire you, especially considering everything that happened with your husband," he began, "If you ever need to talk about it, I'm here to listen. I lost my dad a few years ago and it was pretty tough for my mom. Even though my brother and I were grown up, I still miss him. It'll get easier though as time goes on, I promise."

She smiled before wondering aloud, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He looked down at her into her brown eyes and answered, "Because for the first time in my life I feel I can make a difference in someone else's life. I've spent my whole life living the dream of becoming a professional basketball player. Since I've accomplished that, I realized that I wanted more out of life. I love basketball, but I'm thinking of retiring for good. I haven't told anyone that yet except you, but since I've been back I've thought about it a lot."

"But you just said that's been your dream, why would you give it up?" she asked.

"Because dreams change. I will always love basketball and everything that it has brought into my life, but I'm thirty years old and I'm tired of being alone," he confessed.

"I wouldn't have thought of you as the lonely type. You seem like the guy that would have girls swooning over you. I mean who doesn't like a hot basketball player," she joked.

Nathan smirked, "So you think I'm hot. Why Hales I do believe that is the best compliment you've gave me all night!"

"It seems your ego is taking over your body. I was saying that you seem like the type of guy that could get any girl he wanted. So why are you lonely?" she asked.

"Maybe because those girls only want me because I'm rich. I mean don't get me wrong I like the attention at times, but I want someone who actually likes me, not Nathan Scott point guard for the Lakers," he confided.

Haley was quiet for a moment before saying, "You'll find her one day, I promise."

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up to Mark running in the room and jumping on top of her. "Momma, wake up! I wanna go see Nathan! Please, please, please!" he begged.

"Honey, I don't know how to get in touch with him. Plus, I'm sure he has other stuff to do than hang out with us. I'll tell you what, you go get dressed and we'll go to the café for breakfast," she suggested which suited him just fine.

Haley went into Kenzie's room and picked out an outfit for her, then woke her up. After she was dressed, Haley brought her into her room, so she could get dressed herself. Once she was finished, Mark was in the living room waiting on her. She laughed as they made their way out the door.

Once at the café, they made their way to the same booth as the previous night. It didn't take long before Karen spotted them and came over. "Well hello again. I was wondering when I would get to see you again. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk much last night. It gets kinda busy here at night. I wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything, just let me know. I know living in a new place can be hard sometimes, but you'll get used to it. I also wanted to invite you to a barbeque tonight at my house. It could be a way for you to meet some people in town, plus meet my other son. Plus, I'm sure Nathan would like to see you. We have a pool too, if Mark likes to swim," she said kindly.

"I've never had this kind of hospitality before. Thank you. Also, I'm sure Mark would love to go swimming. Do I need to bring anything?" she asked.

"Besides yourself and the kids, no. All the food is taken care of. Nathan and his brother, Lucas, are giving me the day off and are in charge of all the cooking. Now what would my new favorite customers like to eat this morning?" she replied.

"I would like scrambled eggs and bacon. Mark will have chocolate chip pancakes, if you have them," she answered.

Karen laughed before saying, "It seems Mark and my son has something in common. That was about the only thing he would eat as a kid." She left them alone, so she could go take care of another customer.

"Mark, do you wanna go swimming at Karen's house tonight?" she asked while they were waiting on their food.

"We really can go. Oh, thanks mom! I thought you were just being nice. I didn't know you were being serious! Tonight's going to be so cool!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathan walked into the café to find Mark very excited. "So what's up with you M man? What has got you so wound up that your mother looks like she is going to go crazy in a matter of minutes," he joked.

"Very funny Nathan! Your mom just invited us over to her house tonight for the barbeque and told Mark he could go swimming if he wanted," Haley replied.

Nathan laughed before stating, "It seems my mom beat me to it then. I actually went by your house a few minutes ago because I forgot to ask you if you wanted to go last night. I was also wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Is Nathan Scott actually asking me on a date?" she mocked.

"Only if you say yes. I get that's its fast and all since I just met you last night, but after I left your house I couldn't get you out of my head," he confessed.

Haley paused for a second before smiling and saying, "I'll gladly go with you. Although keep in mind that we'll of course be joined by my two amazing children. One of which has become your biggest fan!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he responded with a grin.

Karen came out a few minutes later with two plates of chocolate chip pancakes and Haley's scrambled eggs and bacon. "Eat up and enjoy," she said before walking off.


	3. Ch3 Welcome to the Scott Residence

A/N: So I'm sorry to all my fans out there that it has taken me so long to update! I had some extra time and decided to give you guys another chapter... hope you like it and remember to review! I love hearing from my fans!

* * *

Nathan had agreed to pick them up around four o'clock, so she went home after breakfast and started doing some unpacking while she waited. Mark and Kenzie played on the floor with some of their toys until the phone rang and Mark ran to get it. "Hello," he said out of breath.

"Well hello to my favorite nephew. How are you liking Tree Hill so far?" a female voice replied over the phone.

"It's awesome Aunt Peyton! I get to go swimming at Nathan's house tonight when he comes to pick us up. He also plays basketball and said that he would teach me how to play…" Mark began excitedly.

Haley came up beside him and took the phone from him. "Hey Peyt, sorry about that. He's a little excited about the barbeque tonight. How's Los Angeles?" she wondered. Peyton had been her best friend since they met on the playground in the first grade. They had been inseparable ever since even after Peyton moved to Los Angeles after high school to pursue her career as a music producer. She had been the maid of honor in Haley's wedding and visited quite often for all the major events.

"So who is Nathan?" Peyton stated ignoring Haley's question and going for more juicy information.

"He's just a guy we met yesterday. His mom is having a barbeque tonight and they invited us over. Don't read too much into it, even though I already know where your mind is going," Haley sighed.

Peyton laughed before asking, "Well, is he hot?"

"I'm going to ignore your question since you ignored mine," Haley joked.

"Fine, but at least promise me that you'll actually go enjoy yourself. You know that I worry about you. Besides, Mark seems to like the guy, so he must be a good guy. I'll make a better assessment when I come visit you next week. Oh, by the way, I'm coming to visit next week, so don't say I didn't remind you," Peyton replied.

Haley chuckled a little before adding, "Well, I'll be sure to mark it on my calendar when I find it in one of these boxes that I have yet to unpack. However, I need to get busy, so I can get the kids stuff ready for tonight."

"Alright, I'll let you go. See you next week," Peyton said, "Oh, and wear that blue bikini I bought you. Love ya," she added before Haley could object.

Haley rolled her eyes as she hung up and continued unpacking. A couple of hours later, she had unpacked most of the boxes. She now had to get herself and the kids ready. She decided on letting Mark wear his favorite 'Cars' swim shorts with a t-shirt. She dressed Kenzie in a cute dress and packed her a Little Swimmer and her one piece swimsuit. Now she had to figure out what she was going to wear. She knew that Mark would want her to go swimming too, so she looked at her choice of swimsuits. She had a black one piece that she had had for a couple of years or the new blue bikini that Peyton had sent her a few months ago for her birthday. After a couple of seconds, she pulled out the bikini and quickly changed into it before putting over thinking her decision. Then she threw on a blue cover up until they went swimming.

She was organizing the kitchen when her doorbell rang. Before she could get to the door, Mark was already opening it with a big smile on his face. "Mom, Nathan's here," he yelled not noticing her behind him.

"I can see that. Let me grab Kenzie and then we can go," she said as quickly picked up Kenzie and her bag. She smiled at Nathan as she got back to the doorway and followed the boys out.

* * *

The drive to Karen's was mostly filled with silence. They arrived in a matter of minutes because after all Tree Hill was a small town. After they pulled into the driveway, Nathan hopped out of his SUV and helped Haley get the kids out. He guided them to the backyard where Luke, his wife Brooke, and Karen were already sitting by the pool. Luke and Brooke were in town on vacation for a few weeks. Karen smiled as the group walked up. "Hey Haley, I'm glad you guys could make it. This is my other son, Lucas and his wife, Brooke. Lucas and Brooke, this is Haley and her two precious children. They just moved to town," Karen explained.

Brooke grinned as she glanced at Nathan before turning to Haley and saying, "Hello Haley. I have a feeling we're going to be the best of friends before the night's over. I was just about to go change into my bikini. Would you and that precious little girl like to come inside so we can get to know each other? Nate, you don't mind if I steal her away for a few minutes do you?"

"I think Haley is able to make her own decisions Brooke. Besides, I know it wouldn't matter what I say because you're going to do whatever you want," Nathan commented.

"True, but I thought I would be nice anyway," Brooke joked, "Come on Haley. We have to go freshen up, and you have got to tell me all about yourself. See ya later boys."

Before Haley could object, Brooke linked her arm with hers and dragged her inside. She laughed at Brooke's persistence and followed her inside since she had to change Kenzie anyway. "So do you and Lucas live here too?" she asked making conversation once they were upstairs in one of the many bedrooms.

"Currently, we live in New York, but we are thinking about moving here in another year or two. After all, New York is great for my career but not really a place to raise kids in my opinion," Brooke remarked.

"Yea, I'm sure it can get pretty hectic. What do you do?" Haley wondered.

Brooke smiled as she grabbed her bikini out of one of the drawers and answered, "I'm a fashion designer, but I want to open up a boutique soon and I think Tree Hill will be the perfect place. Plus, Luke has wanted to move back for a while now. Even though we may not have kids right now, we are open to the idea. But enough about me…what about you?" Brooke walked into the bathroom to quickly change into her bikini before coming to sit on the bed while she waited for Haley to finish.

Haley laid Kenzie on the floor as she changed her into her new diaper and swimsuit. She looked over at Brooke and said, "Well I just moved here from Charleston and am about to start teaching at the high school in a couple of weeks. As you can see, I'm a mother of two and since you're probably wondering about their father, he passed away about six months ago."

"Wow that must be tough. If it makes you feel any better, you seem to be holding up quite well from where I'm sitting. I hope we can become friends because like you I don't know many people here," Brooke stated, "Now hurry up and go change. I'll watch this cutie."

Haley laughed at Brooke's change in demeanor as she handed Kenzie off to her. She went into the bathroom and took off her cover up before joining Brooke as they made their way back downstairs. Brooke winked as she opened the door to the back yard and mumbled something about how Nathan's jaw was going to drop when he saw her. Haley simply rolled her eyes as they walked outside.

Nathan and Luke were playing a friendly game of basketball, while Mark was watching them in amazement. Haley couldn't help but stare at a shirtless Nathan before quickly turning away. "Boys, would you like to join us?" Brooke yelled.

The boys turned in the girls' direction and Nathan dropped the ball. He had to admit that Haley looked amazing in that bikini. "You probably should wipe the drool off your face before you join us," Luke said quietly as he passed Nathan with a grin.

"Shut up bro. I was not drooling. You're just mad that I still beat you in one on one," Nathan replied with a smirk.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, I'm just stating it how I see it," Luke added before turning to Mark ad saying, "Let's go swimming!" Mark simply smiled and walked over to the pool where Haley was just getting in.

Nathan knew that his brother was just trying to rile him up, but he had to admit that Luke had a point. There was something about Haley that just drew him in when he was in her presence. He knew that he shouldn't have feelings for her, especially since she recently lost her husband, but he couldn't help it. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he had a crush on Haley, and it surprised the heck out of him. After all, he was Nathan Scott and he didn't do crushes, so what made her so special?


	4. Ch 4 I Wanna Know You More

**A/N:** So here's another chapter for you guys! Thanks again to** YaleAceBella12**, **lexlex95**, **twilightnaley19**, and any others that I may have not mentioned for reviewing! I always love hearing from fans, so please continue to review and let me know what you think!

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the cookout, and Haley had spent her time unpacking and organizing her house. She had gone on a shopping trip with Brooke the day before to find some new clothes for work, and she had spent some time with Nathan as well. Usually when Haley was busy getting the house organized, Nathan would take Mark to the River Court and teach him how to play basketball. Mark was still struggling with it but Nathan was always patient with him. Luke would occasionally join them when he wasn't with Brooke.

Tonight Karen was coming over to watch the kids, while Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas all went out for dinner. Brooke and Lucas were heading back to New York in a few days because of work, plus Haley was about to start teaching next week. Therefore, they wanted to hang out as much as possible before things got too hectic.

Dinner was at seven, so Haley was in the process of trying to figure out what to wear, when the doorbell rang. She knew it was too early for Karen, so she assumed it was either Nathan or Brooke. She went into the living room and opened the front door to find Brooke standing with a dress in her hand and another bag of stuff in her other hand. "Before you say anything, I brought you a present or I should say I brought you one of my latest designs that I thought would look great on you. I figured you could wear it tonight, so I told Luke that I would get ready over here because I was going to make you look stunning. Not that you aren't already pretty but…" Brooke rambled.

"I get it Brooke. Come inside, and we can get ready in my room. Kenzie is still taking a nap, and Mark is playing with some of his toys in his room. Karen will be here at six, so that gives us five hours before seven to work with. Surely, that will be enough time for you to get ready right?" Haley joked.

Brooke rolled her eyes before saying, "It won't take me but about an hour, but I came to get you ready, not me. Therefore, you need to go shower, and then we'll work on your hair and makeup."

"But Kenzie is probably going to wake up in about thirty minutes," Haley added.

"Well she can hang out with us until Karen gets here. Right now, go shower, so we can get started," Brooke ordered with a smile. Haley just laughed as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

After Haley got out of the shower, she slipped on a robe and went and got Kenzie out of her room. She checked on Mark before walking back in her room to find Brooke with makeup spread out on the dresser. She put Kenzie on the floor and walked over to the chair that Brooke brought into the room while she was in the shower. "So should I be scared?" Haley remarked.

"No, I promise that you are going to look amazing when I get done. Plus, I'm sure my brother-in-law will love it!" Brooke replied.

Haley sighed, "Brooke, I told you we are just friends. Neither one of us are looking for a relationship right now."

"Friends or not, he still finds you attractive and don't think I haven't seen you watching him play basketball without his shirt," Brooke added with a grin.

Haley turned her head to try and hide her slight blush, but Brooke had already seen it. "Fine, Nathan is attractive but that isn't new information. I mean you can ask any female that question and they would all agree. Besides, contrary to what you might think, Nathan would never see me in a romantic way. He has women swooning over him left and right, I mean let's get realistic," Haley commented.

Brooke was silent for a few seconds before commenting, "You never know he might surprise you." Haley smiled as Brooke did her magic. By six o'clock, she had finished with Haley and started getting ready herself. Karen arrived a few minutes later with dinner for the kids and herself from the café.

* * *

The four adults were enjoying a nice dinner at one of the local restaurants that overlooked the water. Brooke did most of the talking, but the others chimed in occasionally. Haley was able to learn more about the three of them, especially old stories of Luke and Nathan. Brooke and Haley also talked about the kids, but no one really brought up her late husband. Overall, dinner went well but Brooke decided to cut the evening short for her and Luke. After dinner, she made an excuse that she needed to get some designs finished up and they needed to head home, then she winked at Haley on her way out because this left Haley and Nathan alone.

After leaving the restaurant, Nathan and Haley were walking around town and ended up at the docks. Nathan looked over at her with a smile and said, "In case I haven't mentioned it already, you look really beautiful tonight."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," Haley added, "So I had fun tonight, but I have a feeling that Brooke planned for this to happen."

Nathan laughed before commenting, "Maybe I should thank her then because I love my brother and sister-in-law, but I'm glad that it's just us now. I would really like to get to know you more without everyone butting in, aka Brooke."

"Well, I'm not sure what you would like to know. I grew up in Charleston with my parents and my two older brothers, which all still live there. My best friend, Peyton, and I spent so much time together growing up that my parents claimed her as their "adopted daughter," so she was always included in every family event that we had. She was also my maid of honor in my wedding, and she has always been there for me when I've needed her. I met Josh in college and we got married and moved back to Charleston to start a family. I started teaching at my old high school and really enjoyed it. However, six months ago, Josh was in a fatal car accident and that day my world stopped. It has been really tough to be strong for the kids, but I had to. They needed me, so I decided that moving was going to be the best way for me to cope. Luckily, there was an opening at Tree Hill High and I start next week. That's a brief summary of my life," Haley replied trying not to tear up.

Nathan paused for a second before saying, "You don't have to always be so strong. I get that you don't want your kids to see you sad, but sometimes you need to just let your guard down and cry. My shoulder is always available if you need it. Besides, I meant what I said the other day, I'm here if you need someone to vent to. I won't judge you or even say anything if you don't want me to, I'll simply just be here."

Haley looked into his eyes and smiled. Before putting too much thought into it, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," she stated before pulling away from him, "but we should probably be heading back." Nathan simply nodded and put his arm around her as they started walking in the direction of her house.


End file.
